Tag, You're It
by i-write-ff-to-procrastinate
Summary: With a lot of free time on their hands, some of the crew of Edens Zero begin an epic game of tag-which kind of turns into a one-on-one between Rebecca and Weisz, with their own little twist. A set of short oneshots, I'll update as I write. Who knows how many there will be. The game of tag never ends. Inspired conversations on the Edens Zero discord. :)
1. Chapter One

"What's tag?!" Shiki asked, his eyes wide—shining like stars.

"Tag is a game—" Rebecca began.

"Ooh! We should play."

"Hmm…" Weisz glanced around at the hallways branching off from the little kitchen they had gathered in. "Edens Zero is enormous. That would be quite a game of tag."

Rebecca gasped, clasping her hands together. "I could video it!"

"Yesss! How do you play?" Shiki glanced eagerly back and forth between the two of them.

"Okay, so one person is 'it' and everyone else has to run and hide from them—if they can. If the person who is 'it' taps you or touches you then you're 'it,' and it becomes your goal to tag someone else."

"So basically," Shiki crossed his arms, a look of determination in his eyes, "Don't get caught."

"Right!" Rebecca nodded. "Weisz, are you in?"

"Eh, I'll pass."

"Come on!" Shiki groaned, "It'll be fun!"

Rebecca smiled, eyeing the blond. He was pretending to ignore Shiki, focusing on whatever game he was playing on the little device in his hands. "Weisz," she said, putting her hands on his shoulders and leaning over him. "_Please? _For me?" Weisz glared, his cheeks flushing.

"Fine."

"Yesss!" Shiki pumped his fist.

"But I'm not it." Weisz crossed his arms.

"Not it!" Rebecca repeated, and then she glanced over at Shiki warily. "That means your 'it,' Shiki."

"Yeah!" Shiki grinned, "Lets—" before he could get another word out, Weisz and Rebecca were gone.

* * *

_How long have we been playing this stupid game? _Rebecca groaned inwardly, slipping around a corner. Shiki had caught her somewhere near the spa. She should have been careful, but Witch came around the corner and saw her sneaking around. _"Do you need help finding something_?" And that's when Shiki had dropped from the ceiling. _"Haha! I win! Tag, you're it!" _

Rebecca fumed. _I shouldn't have been caught so easily. _A corner was coming up. She pressed herself against the metal bulkhead, taking in a slow, deep breath. Just around the bend she could hear tapping footsteps, just barely. It could be one of the others—like Homura. None of them knew about what was happening. But if it was Shiki or Weisz…

She took a risk, glancing just around the corner. It was Weisz. He was headed right towards her, glancing every now and then at his little gaming device. _Weisz! If he hasn't seen Shiki, he doesn't know that I'm it. _Rebecca smirked. She could use that to her advantage. She took in another deep breath, put on her best innocent face and spun around the corner.

"Ahh! Dammit!" Weisz jumped.

Rebecca let out a shriek—which was _almost _real—and then she burst into a fit of giggles. "You should have seen your face!"

"Yeah, yeah, get it all out. Hilarious." Weisz groaned. "You could have given me a heart attack. I could have died."

"S-sorry!" Rebecca laughed. "You're _adorable_."

"Tsk." Weisz didn't respond, but his cheeks tinted pink. Rebecca bit her lip, _This is almost too easy. _"So," Weisz said, "Have you seen Shiki yet?"

"Nope." Rebecca shook her head. "Maybe he forgot that _he _doesn't have to hide." Weisz laughed, and leaned back against the bulkhead, crossing his arms. Rebecca sighed, "The trouble with Shiki is we're going to have to watch the ceilings too."

"Hm. Good point. Thanks for the heads up."

Rebecca took a step forward, hesitating for a moment before reaching out to brush her fingers against his jaw. Weisz grinned, taking it as an invitation to gently pull her closer.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, his hand on her hip.

"This morning."

"Oh, really?"

"I was thinking maybe we should relive this morning." Rebecca leaned in closer, their noses touching.

"I'm thinking you've read my mind, Princess," Weisz murmured. Rebecca closed the distance between them, kissing him softly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. She let herself get lost as Weisz's kissing grew hungrier. He pulled her close and then spun her around—pressing her back against the bulkhead. When he began pressing gentle kisses down her neck she remembered that they were playing a game and she had just _won. _She tried to contain herself, biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh—the kisses he was leaving across her collarbone were making her blush, but she couldn't give in now. Not with victory on the horizon.

"Slow down, lover-boy," she murmured, pressing a finger to his lips. "A princess _always _gets her way." She slipped out, under his arm, away from the wall.

"Then tell me what you want," he said, reaching out to grab her waist. Rebecca smirked, grabbing his hand before he could capture her in his embrace again. She leaned forward, on her tiptoes, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Then she leaned back, offering him a grin of victory.

"Tag." She whispered, "You're _it._" Before releasing his hand and running as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

"W-what?! W-wait! Rebecca—_what?!_ _You _were it?!"

She laughed, gleefully, spinning around one corner, and then another—not even sure where she was going. _I don't care if I get lost. That was the best victory I've ever achieved. _Though, part of her was wishing she had stayed. Or at least, she wished she had kissed him a few more times before she had left.


	2. Chapter Two

_I can't take credit for this idea! This was all thanks to theweiszguy. Bless you and your genius. ;) _

_-Kae_

* * *

Oh, damn, she got him good. He was still stumbling over his words, trying to process what had happened, long after she was gone. _I'll give it to you, Princess, that was good. _But cruel! He still felt the ghost of her whisper on his lips: "_Tag. You're It."_

Wasn't that illegal? In tag, weren't you _supposed _to know who was it? Maybe not. Maybe those were house rules. He could ask Witch to announce over the intercom every time someone else was tagged… _No. I can use this to my advantage. _Well not really, seeing as how Rebecca tagged him. She knew he was it. _But Shiki doesn't._

An idea started forming in his mind. _Wait. Shiki. _He grinned. _You're going to regret playing with my emotions, Becca. _He slipped around a corner, setting out to find Shiki.

Shiki was actually pretty good at hiding. But after talking to a few of the other crew members (Weisz was _sure _that _that _was cheating, but at this point he wasn't sure he cared) he found thwomp-boy in the wardrobe room.

"Hey, Shiki, lets talk."

The dark-haired boy narrowed his eyes. "Are you 'it'?"

"Yeah."

"Then no thanks."

"Listen, I want to make a deal with you." Weisz said, crossing his arms. "I swear, cross-my-heart, I won't tag you—as long as you help me tag Rebecca."

Shiki frowned, "Why? And _why _should I _trust _you?"

"Fair enough. Becca screwed me over big time. I just want revenge. And I need your help to get it."

"And you promise you won't tag me?" Shiki took a step forward, he looked apprehensive, but Weisz knew the guy couldn't resist helping his friends.

"I swear," Weisz nodded. "Let's call it a truce." He held out his hand.

"A truce." Shiki reached out, hesitated once more before shaking it. "Okay. What do you need help with?"

"I'm thinking… lack of gravity."

* * *

_It's elaborate. But she totally won't be expecting it. _Weisz lay comfortably, flat against the ceiling, so she wouldn't notice him. Just on the other side of the corner, Shiki was waiting to distract her. As long as Shiki was on the ground, Rebecca wouldn't be looking up. And with Shiki obviously _not it, _she'd be watching for Weisz. _And I'll just be able to reach out and tap her on the head. "Tag, you're it, Princess." _He paused, remembering the taste of her lips on his. _No. I'm going to kiss her. I'm going to kiss her on her stupid, princess lips._

Footsteps. Weisz took a deep breath. _Please let this work._

"Shiki!" Rebecca's voice. She actually sounded surprised. _She's so cute. _Weisz felt his cheeks flush. He brushed aside the thought. _She's the target. Stay focused. _"Are you it?!"

"No! Weisz is. I just barely managed to escape." _Please, I totally could have tagged you if I wanted to. _"But don't worry, Rebecca. I know the perfect hiding spot. He'll never be able to find us. And while we're waiting, we can play another game or something!"

"Sure!" Rebecca laughed. Weisz glared. _Sure. Oh, I'm really gonna kiss her. _They turned the corner. Rebecca was focused on Shiki, just as planned. And right when she reached the spot Weisz dropped, halfway to the floor, so he was upside-down—right at her eye-level.

"Surprise!"

"Wha-!" But before she could even react he was kissing her, hard. _Revenge tastes so sweet_. And yet, part of him melted—like he always did at her touch. "_You're my soft man." _She always whispered, running her fingers through his hair. _I'm not soft. I'm just so goddamn in love with you._

He pulled away. Rebecca's eyes had stars in them, her mouth hanging slightly open in shock and (_hopefully, _he thought) awe. Her cheeks were flushed bright red. Weisz ran his thumb over her lower lip with a smirk. "Tag, Princess, _you're _it." The next part of the plan was absolutely integral if he didn't want to get punched in the face. Shiki was a little stunned at what had just happened, so Weisz glanced over at him. "Um, Shiki?"

"R-right!"

Weisz dropped to the floor. "Run! Run!"

"Wha… what?! Weisz!" He didn't dare look back. "Weisz! I'm going to _destroy _you." _Oh, I know. _He spun around a corner, following thwomp-boy closely. _You already have, Princess. Body and soul. _


	3. Chapter Three

Rebecca lazily rolled over, draping an arm over Weisz. It was still early. They weren't expected up for a while, and she was grateful for that. She liked her mornings, late in bed, with him. She knew he liked them too, but he would never admit it.

Weisz groaned, "Geez, Becca, your feet are _freezing._"

"Oh, so you _are _awake." Rebecca sat up, leaning over him with a smile. "Good morning, soft-boy."

"Tsk," Weisz rolled his eyes. "I'm not soft."

"Yeah you are," she said, dropping down to wrap him in a tight embrace. "You're my soft Weisz."

"_You're _soft."

"I will destroy you." Rebecca glared. Weisz laughed. "Shh! Shiki will know we're awake!"

"Oh, were you not ready to get out of bed yet, Princess?"

"Weiissz!" Rebecca groaned, "It's too early."

"Okay, okay. You're right."

Rebecca pressed a kiss to his jaw, and then settled down again, just listening to his soft breathing. _I'll never get tired of this. _If she ever lost Weisz, she wouldn't know what to do. He was so intricately and perfectly part of her life. She sighed, shifting so she could rest her head on his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"You." She said, "How you're my everything." She sat up to see Weisz's cheeks flush.

"You're… you're mine…" Then he shook his head, giving up, and leaned in to kiss her.

Rebecca smirked. "Tag."

"No…. Rebecca, nooo." Weisz groaned, sitting back. "Why do you _always _ruin these moments?"

"You're it, Weisz."

"Nooo… I don't want to be it. I thought you didn't—" And before she even had time to react, he was diving towards her, firmly pressing a kiss to her lips. They tumbled backwards, rolling off the bed and onto the floor with a heavy _thump_, Weisz on top of Rebecca.

"Tag. _You're _it!" He gasped, scrambling to get off of her. Rebecca grinned.

"You're not getting away _that easy_." She wrapped her legs around his waist, grabbing him by his collar. He strained free himself. _I'm too strong for you, Weisz. _He pressed his palms against the floor on either side of her head, trying to keep her from pulling him down from another kiss. _Too slow, soft-boy._ She swung her arm to the side, knocking _his _arm off balance. He stumbled, and she pulled him towards her, kissing him on the forehead.

"Tag, _you're _it. Again!" She pushed him off with both her legs, and she leaped to her feet before he could react, but she was only a step away when he recovered.

"Rebecca!" He reached out to grab her hand. Rebecca turned to glance back at him. There was an honesty in his eyes. That softness was there again. She was still trying to catch her breath when he offered her a gentle smile, "You're my everything too, Princess."

Rebecca felt her cheeks warm, her heart pounding. "W-Weisz." _I think I'm in love. _She shook her head, closing the distance between them and slipping into his arms, dropping her head against his shoulder.

"Are you laughing?" Weisz frowned.

Rebecca glanced up. "I think I'm in love with you."

His eyes widened, "Y-you… _what_?"

"I love you, Weisz Steiner." She said, her heart pounding.

"Damn, Princess," he murmured, brushing his thumb across her cheek. "I think… I think I'm in love with you too."

Rebecca let out a laugh, before yanking him into a kiss. _I am. I'm in love with him. _She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. He laughed, pulling away. "What?" She grinned, "What's so funny?"

"Tag. You're it." And then he was gone, dashing out the front door with a laugh.

_I'm gonna kill him. I'm going to murder my soft-man. _"WEISZ!" She screamed, dashing after him, "GET BACK HERE!"


	4. Chapter Four

The markets were crowded on the little planet where they had stopped to gather supplies. Shiki was on one end, with Happy and Homura, gathering some popular snacks. He was drawn by anything shiny. Weisz could see him looking at some jewelry in cases across the way. There was something about the way Shiki could see the good in everything—even the fake junk that guy was selling—that made Weisz almost admire him.

"There you are!" Rebecca slipped between two carts, reaching out and grabbing onto Weisz arm. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Weisz couldn't help but sigh with relief, "I was looking for you too."

"Aw! Were you worried?" Rebecca beamed. She looked so smug, but the way her blue eyes lit up was _adorable_.

"I'm _always_ worried about you," he said, slipping an arm around her waist. "I'm afraid one day you're gonna slip out of my fingers."

Rebecca's eyes widened, and then she laughed, "Don't worry, soft-man. You're not _ever _going to lose me." She paused, leaning close, "I'm _yours." _He felt heat flare in his cheeks, but he didn't look away.

"I love you." The words still seemed magical—like he was whispering a good-luck spell. Rebecca breathed out a happy sigh.

"God, Weisz, I love you too." Surrounded by the market stalls, the buzz of talking, Rebecca stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Weisz leaned into the kiss. _This woman is going to kill me some day. _Rebecca pulled away, still pressed up against him, on her tiptoes.

"Did I ever tell you how you drive me crazy?"

She suddenly got this glint in her eyes. _Oh no. _He knew that look. A mischievous smile touched her lips before she tapped his nose, and then leaned in pressing a firm kiss against his lips. "Tag." _Dammit. _"You're it!" She slipped out of his arms, dashing into the crowd.

"Hey, Princess, I'm coming for you!" He heard a burst of her giggles, before she completely disappeared into the rush of market day. Weisz dashed after her, dodging crates, carts, and market-goers. He nearly collided with two little boys, brothers probably, who were following their mom closely through the crowds. "Sorry, sorry!" He caught a glimpse of her hair, just above some stacked baskets. _Rebecca. _He slipped between two merchants having a screaming match, and past several bots. She was just ahead. _Almost got you_!

But something alerted her, maybe she saw him out of the corner of her eye. She glanced back, offering him a stunning smile. "You're not going to get me that easy, lover-boy." She winked.

Weisz saw it before she did. A low cart, full of metal crates and boxes, was pushed out from a side alley, right into her path. "Rebecca!" He reached out to grab her, but he wasn't nearly close enough. Rebecca turned her head, Weisz could see her flailing to stop, but it was far too late. She collided with the crates, _hard_. The metal boxes toppled over, one rather heavy looking one dropped down, slamming right into her leg.

Rebecca let out a scream, her leg buckling, and she crumpled to the ground. Weisz was frozen for only half a second before he was at her side. Lifting boxes off of her, and away from her.

"Rebecca?! R-Rebecca? Honey? Hey! Princess..." He shoved the last box to the side and crouched next to her, her whole body was trembling.

"W-Weisz… My…" There were tears in her eyes. "My ankle is…" He glanced over at where he ankle was still twisted, at an odd angle. _That… that doesn't look good at all. _He felt sick, the thought that this… this happened because of _him_.

"Okay, listen, Princess. We're going to get you back to Edens, okay?" He could see she was struggling. She was biting her lip, her hands balled into tight fists. She was still trembling—her whole body. He had never seen her like this before.

"O-okay," she nodded, "Okay."

"I'm going to help you up, alright?" Weisz whispered. Rebecca nodded, holding out her hands. _This is my fault. _Weisz gently took her hand in his. "Lean on me. I'll get you back." He was mostly trying to reassure himself. Rebecca slowly stood, clutching his arms until her knuckles were white. But the moment she moved her ankle she let out a groan, shaking her head.

"N-no. I c-can't…!"

_It's that bad?! _He was freaking out now. The cart's owner was picking up crates, all the while apologizing profusely. Weisz waved him off, though he wanted to exchange words with the guy, Rebecca needed attention—and she was more important, _always_. "Okay, Princess, we'll do it this way then." Weisz slipped his free arm under her knees and lifted her up into his arms—holding her close. He was kicking himself. What-ifs were dancing through mind. If he hadn't done this. If he had just reached her sooner. If he had… I

"Weisz," she whispered, her voice drawing him back into reality. "Thank you." She smiled, despite the tears that stained her cheeks. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Weisz hesitated before tapping the buzzer on Rebecca's door. He hadn't seen her since he brought her back to Edens Zero and Sister Ivry rushed her off to take care of her ankle—apparently it was broken. He had felt sick thinking about it. But now he needed to make sure she was okay. There was a pause before the door slid open. Rebecca was sitting in her bed, reading something. She glanced up, and immediately smiled when she saw him.

"There you are." He hesitated in the doorway. "I was lonely!" She said, gesturing for him to come over. She paused. "What's wrong, Weisz?"

"I can't stop thinking… that this is all my fault."

"What?" Rebecca whispered, her eyes wide. "What are you saying? That's ridiculous."

He shook his head, stepping farther into the room, and then dropping down onto the edge of her bed, on the opposite side of where she sat. "I keep thinking… you know, what if this… what if that…"

"Weisz…"

"And, if I had been closer. If I had grabbed you. If…"

"Stop." Rebecca reached out and grabbed his hand across the bed. "Just stop. You're being ridiculous. This is my fault. I'm the one who tagged you. I'm the one who started the game. I'm the one who wasn't looking where I was going. And I'm okay, now! You got me back here safe. That's what matters."

"You're right." He breathed. And then he leaned over the bed, pulling her into a tight embrace, breathing in the familiar smell of her shampoo and perfume. "Hey, Princess?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Once or twice, but maybe you should tell me again."

"A lot," he smiled, "I love you a lot."

Rebecca laughed, "I love you too, soft man."

"Tsk." He didn't argue with her, gently brushing his thumb across her jaw, and then leaning in to steal a kiss. "I'm glad you're okay." He paused, looking into her eyes. Then kissed her quick once more. "Tag. You're it."

"Weisz!" she groaned.

"What? You expect me to go easy on you?"

Rebecca offered him a glare, and then tossed aside the blankets. "I'm going to get you, lover-boy."

"I'd like to see you try."


	5. Chapter Five

_It was time. For angst. *insert evil smile* _

* * *

"Okay!" Weisz's girlfriend skidded to a halt before nearly crashing into him. "Time to go."

"What? We just got here. And besides, I still have to trade these parts in for—"

"Hey! There she is!" A couple of broad-shouldered guys with scars, cigarettes, and… _were those guns?..._ came shoving their way through the crowd, pointing directly at Rebecca. She turned back to Weisz and grabbed his hand, pulling him through the crowds in the enormous marketplace.

"What the hell did you do this time?" Weisz groaned, trying to hold on to his bag full of old scrap parts. Rebecca grinned up at him, almost proud. She tapped her b-cube.

"I think I accidentally got their drug-deal on video."

"Oh my god. One day you're going to get us killed." Weisz groaned, ducking under some low hanging spices. Rebecca glanced back at him with a laugh.

"Please, you love every second of this." They ducked out of the markets into a maze of back alleys. Weisz could still hear pounding footsteps behind him. He shook his head, trying to catch his breath, but trying to keep up with his crazy woman. Rebecca skidded to a halt around another corner, gasping for air.

"Damn. I wish I could run faster," Weisz said, leaning over—panting. In the distance he could hear shouting. They were still coming.

"Faster, huh?" Rebecca glanced up, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You know the fastest I've ever seen you run was when we were playing tag."

"Rebecca," Weisz whispered, his voice hoarse. "Please, no. Not now." She offered him a sly grin.

"C'mon, lover-boy. I thought you liked being tagged."

He was still trying to catch his breath when she pulled him in by the collar of his shirt. He leaned into her touch, cupping her cheek with his hand. She pulled away, but didn't say _anything _for half a second. Then she sighed.

"I love you, Weisz."

"I—"

"There they are!"

Rebecca grinned, tapping his nose, "Tag! You're it!" She danced away from him quickly and then turned to look at him once more with a wave, "Catch me if you can!"

"Just give us the camera and we won't shoot!"

_Damn! _Weisz kicked himself into moving again, following Rebecca down the alleyway. Turning this way and that. She was faster than he was, as always. He lost sight of her near a five-way intersection. _This stupid planet is so crowded and confusing. _She had been in front of him only seconds before! _Dammit! _Weisz paused to catch his breath and let his heart rate slow again. He listened, waiting. He didn't hear the guys behind them anymore. But alleys in this district of town were like a maze. There was no way of knowing for sure if he had lost them, but he couldn't hear anything behind him. _That's a good sign. _However, just on the other side of the corner he heard shuffling: soft footsteps, one set. _Rebecca. _He stifled a chuckle. _Easy-Peasy. _He'd tag her and then they could get off this god-forsaken planet. He took a breath and spun around the corner, not even pausing to look first. It was _careless and arrogant. _

"Tag! You're—" BANG. The crack of a gunshot. Weisz stumbled backwards by the sheer impact. Everything felt numb at first, and then the pain hit—like being hit by a train—and he crumpled to the ground with a gasp. _Idiot. I'm an idiot. _The thug stood above him with a triumphant grin.

"Tag." He pressed his boot heel hard against Weisz's forehead. "_You're _it, asshole." Weisz let out a shuddering breath, his lungs struggling to expand. His vision was blurring. _Where was… where was I hit…? _His hand, pressed against his ribs, was slick with blood. _I should have… I should have… _He could see her smile in the light, the smile that she gave only him. _"You're my soft man." _He could see her, hear her laugh. _Yeah, Princess, I'm your soft man. _He took in another shuddering breath, his hands were going numb. _I knew… I should have asked her to marry me. _He was too weak to move. Blood was soaking into his clothes, into the dust below him. The thug above him laughed. Weisz closed his eyes. _My girlfriend's gonna kill you. _And then he faded away, into thoughtlessness.


	6. Chapter Six

_The gunshot that went off somewhere in one of the adjoining alleys made Rebecca's blood run cold. The sound was cold, reverberating… cutting her smile clean away like a proclamation of death. For a moment she was frozen. _It was nothing. Someone else… not connected to me… _But the likelihood of that… She froze, waiting, listening. There was laughter in the distance. _Weisz was right behind me. _But he wasn't. Not anymore. She pressed a palm against the wall on her left, her heart was pounding, her hands were shaking. _Get a hold of yourself. He's just slow. _But Weisz didn't come around the corner. Weisz didn't come at all. _

_ Rebecca stumbled forward, and the burst into a run. "WEISZ!" She tripped, skinned her knees, but kept running, her feet pounding on pavement. Panic set in. She screamed again, "Weisz!" _He's fine. He's fine. _She spun around one last corner, back to where she had come from, and just as she sprinted into the new alley a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, _tight_. _

_ "Hey, girlie. Good of you to join us." _

_ "L-let me go!" Rebecca screamed, trying to wrench herself free from his grasp. But he was way too strong. She tried kicking at him, but then she saw… Weisz. "W…W…" She couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't even breathe. The love of her life was crumpled on the ground like a ragdoll: blood soaking into his clothes, and seeping into cracks in the ground. Was he breathing?! "W-WEISZ!" _No, no, no… I can't lose you. I can't lose you. _"Let me go!" She kicked and clawed at her attacker, but he only laughed in her face—the smell of alcohol on his breath. _

_ "Hmm… this pretty thing is why we're here. Isn't it?" He reached out to touch her b-cube. Rebecca glanced back at Weisz. _There's still time. If I could only… get… free… _She gripped her captor's arm, and bit down hard._

* * *

_"You should try and sleep." _Rebecca stared up at the ceiling of her little room. _Try and sleep?_ She glanced over at the other side of her bed. Empty. Cold. _Yeah right. _Only an hour or two ago she had been covered in his blood, sobbing at the doorway of the infirmary. _"It's going to be a while." _

Shiki had escorted her to her room. _"Don't cry, Rebecca. Please, don't cry. Weisz is going to be fine, you'll see." _She rolled over and stared at the ceiling again. There was no way she was going to sleep. Not while Weisz… She shook away her thoughts and slipped out of bed, and out of her room. Shiki was fast asleep, leaning against the bulkhead next to her door, like he had been on guard—there to make sure she was okay.

_Thank you, Shiki. You're a good friend. _The lights were dim. _Everyone else must be resting. _She made her way down the hallways, barefoot, in the familiar path to the infirmary. When she stepped into the familiar room, the light was brighter than in the halls. Rebecca had to blink a couple times to adjust to the light. Sister Ivry looked up from her work when she stepped in. "He's still sleeping," she said.

Rebecca nodded, "Can I please sit with him? I…" she paused, biting her lip. _Don't cry again. _"I can't sleep without him."

Sister Ivry nodded, gesturing to a small bed in the corner. Weisz was there. He looked peaceful. "Please. Take as much time as you'd like."

Rebecca made her way over to his bed, pulling up a little stool. There was color to his cheeks again, but even now she couldn't erase how pale he looked in the alley. She reached out to take his hand in both of hers, and then choked on a sob, leaning over to brush a kiss against his temple.

She glanced back to see if Sister Ivry was watching, but she was absorbed in her work. So, Rebecca squeezed Weisz's hand and whispered. "Weisz. I can't sleep without you." She couldn't contain her tears anymore. "P-please, wake up. Come back to me." Of course, there was no response. _What were you expecting, Rebecca? A miracle? _She shook her head, pressing his hand to her lips. "Weisz… I… I can't lose you. I love you. I love you too much." She dropped her head, biting her lip. "This wasn't how it was supposed to end. This is _all my fault_. I shouldn't have… I mean, _tag?! _Really, Rebecca! _Stupid! _If I had just… if we had run together… if I had just held onto your hand. _None of this would have happened!_"

He squeezed her hand. Rebecca blinked, glancing up quickly. "Why you gotta say _stupid _things like that, Princess?" His voice was hoarse, he looked only half awake, but _he was alive—awake. _Before she could even process what she was doing, she was throwing her arms around him, pulling him up into a tight embrace. "Ow. Ow… careful!" He groaned.

"S-sorry, I…" She pulled herself away from him, careful of his bruises and bandages. _Stupid. Shouldn't have been so rough._

Weisz shook his head, and then gently taking her hand he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Tag." He whispered, "You're it. There. I got you back." Rebecca burst into tears. Weisz blinked, bewildered. "H-hey, Becca, Princess—"

"Tag c-could have killed you today."

"But… it didn't," Weisz smirked. "That's what's important."

Rebecca glared, poking him in the cheek, hard, "Tag, _you're _it."

"Ow. Hey! That's cheating. That _wasn't _a kiss."

"What is this? _Kiss_-tag?" Rebecca rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide a smile.

"Hey." Weisz squeezed her hand. "I _like _kiss-tag." Rebecca tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn't quite manage to hide it from him.

"Hey," Weisz said, a sudden serious expression replacing his smile. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You know you can," Rebecca replied, "Anytime."

"I was thinking about it… when I was almost-dying."

"What?"

"Princess, I was—"

There was a sudden familiar sound of pounding footstep. Rebecca turned just in time to see Shiki dash into the room. "R-Rebecca!"

"Shiki!"

"Are you alright?! I knocked on your door to check on you and—" His eyes widened when he saw Weisz. "Weisz! You're okay! I knew you'd be okay!"

"Stop crying about it!" Weisz groaned.

"Oh!" Rebecca glanced back over at her boyfriend.

"Were you going to ask me something?"

Weisz froze, as if caught by surprise and then shook his head, "No big deal… it can wait."

"Alright, alright," Sister Ivry stood, crossing the room. "It's late. You should all try and get some sleep."

"Will you be okay?" Weisz asked, squeezing Rebecca's hand.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you said something about not being able to sleep without me."

She felt her face flush. "I'll be alright. As long as you never scare me like that again." She stood, leaning over his bed to kiss him goodnight. When she straightened, he was smiling dreamily.

"Tag. You're it."

She laughed, shaking her head, and turning towards the door. "Goodnight, Weisz."

"Hey, Rebecca?"

"Yeah?" She turned to face him. He offered her a grin.

"I love you."

She beamed, "I love you too."


End file.
